This invention relates generally to turbine engines, and more particularly to a cooling apparatus for transferring excess heat from a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines use pressurized oil to lubricate and cool various components (e.g. bearings, etc.). The oil picks up significant heat in the process which must be rejected to maintain the oil temperature within acceptable limits. Prior art gas turbine engines often employ heat exchangers to cool the engine oil using a relatively cool air stream such as fan discharge air. In turbofan engines, this heat exchanger is often located in the fan duct flow path. This configuration results in a pressure loss and hence a significant fuel burn penalty. It has been estimated that the specific fuel consumption (SFC) penalty associated with this type of configuration can be as high as 1%. There are also cost and weight penalties associated with this configuration.